Pollo feliz
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Sasuke se disfraza de pollo, cosa que no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Pero de esa forma conoce a una chica que le llama la atención.


**_Pollo feliz_**

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Autora: **Aiko Amori**

Estado: **Completo**

Género: **General/Humor**

Fecha de publicación: **Jueves 5 de noviembre de 2009.**

Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Sumario**: Sasuke se disfraza de pollo, cosa que no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Pero de esa forma conoce a una chica que le llama la atención.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**runció el ceño al verse frente al espejo. ¡Se veía ridículo! Al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba. ¿Tanta era la destreza de su hermano mayor para conseguir que se pusiera ése absurdo y sin chiste disfraz de pollo? Era día de Halloween, cierto, pero no le gustaba mucho salir que digamos.

Soltó un bufido y vio a su hermano mayor, que lo miraba detenidamente y con las comisuras de sus labios temblando, tratando de no reírse. La expresión del pequeño se endureció más.

—¿De qué te ríes?— soltó de golpe, posando sus manos en forma de puño a ambos lados de su cintura; cosa que acentuó el efecto de un pollo. Itachi consiguió a duras penas contenerse la risa.

Él era de carácter serio y hasta frío, aunque en ocasiones como esa no era nada de malo divertirse un poco. Precisamente con ése fin hizo que Sasuke se vistiera de un pollo. Ah, lo gracioso que podía ser ganarle a tu hermano menor jugando piedra, papel o tijera, que él tenga un castigo y tú ninguno.

Eso sí que no tenía precio.

Lo miró de nuevo y sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Mamá, Itachi me está molestando!— le gritó a su madre que quizás estaría en la sala en esos instantes. —Y tú, por qué no estás disfrazado—le habló en un tono más alto de lo usual a su hermano. Oh, sí que el traje de pollo hacía que te pusieras colérico.

Éste se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altivamente.

—Por que soy mayor que tú— contestó igual de serio que siempre, aunque en el tinte de su voz, si se analizaba bien, se podía apreciar un dejo de burla. Desgraciadamente lo que decía era verdad. Él tenía cinco años y su hermano once, casi doce.

Sasuke sólo atinó a hacer una mueca con la boca.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando se escucharon pasos que provenían de la escalera. Después, se escuchó la voz de su madre afuera de la habitación que ambos compartían.

—Itachi, ya te he dicho que no molestes a Sasuke. — reprendió. La voz de Mikoto sonó inalterable, pero también daba a conocer su autoridad, nunca dejando al lado su ternura que la caracterizaba.

En aquel momento entró Mikoto, dejando atrás el rostro algo serio que tenía por que su esposo, Fugaku, no podría acompañarlos en la noche por cuestiones de trabajo. Ella quería que pasaran más tiempo en familia, con sus hijos. Pero no, él le dijo que era importante el trabajo por realizar. _Pero no más importante que tus hijos, Fugaku._

Sonrió al ver a su pequeño hijo disfrazado de pollo. Lucía muy mono. El disfraz estaba compuesto por muchas plumas que hasta caían con tan sólo que Sasuke caminara un par de pasos.

Su mamá no le tardó en decir en que se veía muy bonito así y en abrazarlo.

* * *

—¿No quieres pedir dulces, Sasuke?— preguntó su madre amablemente, mientras miraba pasar a varios niños en grupo, otros con sus padres. Había de distintos disfraces: En las niñas los más comunes eran los de brujas, angelitos y princesas. En los niños de pirata, diablitos, ángeles y muchos más.

Sasuke negó únicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Mira mamá, un pollo!— exclamó un niño como de unos tres años, fallando en articular bien las palabras. Pasaba en ése momento junto a ellos y sus ojos no se pudieron despegar de Sasuke.

La madre volteó y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su hijo divertido al ver al pollo.

Éste se ruborizó un poco y sólo logró decir un: ¿Qué?, que espantó al niño y a la madre de él que cambió de una sonrisa a una mala cara.

—Pollo, dime por que no quieres dulces— habló entonces Itachi, que anteriormente parecía estar distraído cuando era al revés. Estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. Él sabía que a su hermano no le agradaban los dulces, pero lo hacía solamente para fastidiarlo.

Sasuke se limitó a no contestar para no enojarse más.

Y por andar tratando de contralar su enojo, no vio que alguien se aproximaba con la cabeza gacha y él venía volteando a ver a Itachi que venía un poco detrás de él.

El choque se dio como algo inevitable. Ambos golpearon sus brazos y cayeron al suelo, quedando la niña encima de él.

Al verlo, la chiquilla enrojeció a más no poder que Sasuke por unos segundos pensó que la niña iba vestida de tomate o de manzana. Vio los ojos claros de ella y sólo pudo decir: —Fíjate por donde caminas. — un poco menos brusco que si se hubiera tratado de un niño.

La niña se disculpó cordialmente y se levantó torpemente de encima del niño.

—Sasuke, ya encontraste a **tu **novia— murmuró Itachi. Efectivamente, ya la había encontrado. Pero no en ése sentido lo había dicho el Uchiha mayor, no. Lo había mencionado por que la chica también iba disfrazada de pollo.

Claro, era cierto. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Quizás por el percance anterior.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?— cuestionó Mikoto, interesada por aquella chiquilla que acababa de conocer. Era linda y se veía educada.

—H-hinata, mucho gusto— se inclinó levemente haciendo una reverencia.

Hinata vio a la señora que le sonreía dulcemente, a lo cual correspondió.

—Hinata, Sasuke me dijo que le gustas— dijo Itachi volteando a ver a su hermano menor y después a la chica. Ésta volvió a ponerse aún más roja de lo que estaba con anterioridad.

Pasó un viento frío que hizo que Sasuke reaccionara.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuándo dije eso?!— era bastante raro ver a Sasuke actuar así, generalmente se comportaba pasivo y serio. Pero ahora, ahora parecía más bien escandalizado aparte de que un tenue rubor se posó en sus mejillas. No supo qué hacer y corrió a saltar al cuello de Itachi.

—No es bueno vivir en la negación, Sasuke. Dile que te gusta. — trató de quitarse las manos de su hermano pero éstas se aferraron más al escuchar eso.

Sasuke gritó que se callara y en vez de eso, obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes que comenzaban a murmurar entre sí: "El pollo se volvió loco" "Andará en sus días, seguro" "Se le fue la gallina" Todo eso en tono de broma.

El niño volteó a ver a dónde había estado la niña, mas ya no la miró, solamente su madre. Se calmó un poco más y soltó el cuello de Itachi.

—Se te fue la gallina.

—¡¡Cállate!!

—Un pollo no debe estar enfadado, estúpido hermano menor.— aquel comentario terminó por sacarlo de sus casillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro one-shot. Ambientado en Halloween, pero nada de terror. Tenía pensado participar en un concurso del **FC SasuHina **de **NU**, pero por falta de tiempo no pude. Además, creo que me falta intentar escribir con suspenso o algo así, ya que me he dado cuenta que lo mío es como humor leve. No soy de las que celebre Halloween ni nada de eso, pero opté por éste escenario sólo por los disfraces.

Bueno, bueno. También quería hacerme un pequeño regalito por que mañana es mi cumpleaños (¡No quiero cumplir años!). Sí, el 6 de noviembre; me encanta mi mes ^-^.

¿Cuántas años cumpliré? Ah, no soy de las que guste decir su edad. Quizás a nadie le interese (aunque algunos ya saben cuántos años tengo). Pero contemos con que me hago más vieja, sólo eso.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado tan siquiera un poco la historia. Gracias por leer.

Hasta luego.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
